The present invention relates to an improved vibrating device or electromassager.
In a general vibrating device, a motor driven rotates a crank shaft connected to an output shaft of the motor and thereby rocks a vibrating plate attached to an end of the crank shaft. The general vibrating device includes the vibrating plate and a counter weight for compensating for the reaction against rocking by the vibrating plate; for example, such a vibrating device is disclosed in Japanese Published Utility Model Application No. Sho-51-21592.
The general vibrating device, however, still has a problem. When the vibrating plate is rocked, undesirable shaking occurs in the direction of the crank shaft. For example, when a general vibrating device is used on the floor, the vertical movement of the vibrating plate makes the vibrating device bounce and thus makes a noise.